1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a metal decorative article, more particularly to a metal decorative article that is lightweight and that has an improved appearance.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 to 3 illustrate a conventional metal decorative article 1 formed with a hole pattern 11 of through-holes 113 having front and back sides 111, 112. Each of the through-holes 113 extends from the front side 111 to the back side 112 and has a first peripheral edge 114 on the front side 111 and a second peripheral edge 115 on the back side 112. During manufacture, to facilitate removal of the article 1 from a mold, one of the first peripheral edge 114 and the second peripheral edge 115 is designed to have a size larger than that of the other one. However, such design causes undesired and unattractive hole pattern 11 on one of the front and back sides 111, 112 of the metal decorative article 1. In particular, as shown in FIG. 2, while the appearance of the hole pattern 11 on the front side 111 of the metal decorative article 1 is desired, the size of each of the through-holes 113 on the rear side 112 is larger than that of the respective one on the front side 111, so that the second peripheral edge 115 of each of the holes 113 overlaps those of the adjacent ones (see FIG. 3), thereby resulting in an unattractive hole pattern 11 on the back side 112 of the metal decorative article 1. In another situation, while the size of the second peripheral edge 115 on the rear side 112 is to be designed to be smaller than the first peripheral edge 114 on the front side 111, the desired appearance of the hole pattern 11 on the rear side 112 cannot be achieved (i.e., smaller than the desired pattern). In addition, since the article 1 has a relatively large thickness, it is relatively heavy and removal of the article 1 from a mold becomes difficult.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a metal decorative article that is lightweight and that has a superior appearance on both sides.